


Familiarity

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Bestiality, Birds, Creepy, Oral Sex, Other, Sentient Animal, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pseudo-bird flew the short distance to the bed, landing on the footboard, which it grasped with its black tentacles. "You want that again?" it asked, sounding vaguely incredulous. "What for? You never lay any eggs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Phéria was feeling bored, sullen, and lonely. Marel and Menard were occupied with the ritual foolishness surrounding their grandfather's death, Dom was at the arena, and she had no one to entertain her apart from the slaves. And while slaves could be fun to play with, they usually didn't have nearly the sense of humour that her friends did.

She tugged her blouse off, threw her skirt aside, and flopped onto her bed in frustration. Sliding her tentacle between her legs felt pleasant but unsatisfying, too familiar. She wanted to be surprised, to not know what was coming next, and that was something she couldn't give herself. Her eyes wandered about the room, finally settling on Hali, who was perched on the windowsill, looking out.

"Oh Haa-liii," she cooed, beckoning for it to come closer.

"What do you want?" asked the raven in the language they alone shared. "I was watching that little cat next door. I wish I could eat it..."

"Maybe later, dear," Phéria told her familiar. "For now, come over here and play with me."

The pseudo-bird flew the short distance to the bed, landing on the footboard, which it grasped with its black tentacles. "You want that again?" it asked, sounding vaguely incredulous. "What for? You never lay any eggs."

"I don't want it to make... eggs... I just want it because it feels so nice...! Please, Hali?"

The raven hopped between her parted legs. "Oh, very well," it said, with what would have been a sigh had it been human, but instead amounted to a shrugging ruffle of its glossy feathers.

Phéria shivered when Hali's slender feelers, so dextrous and utterly unlike human fingers, touched her clit, working against it with a sliding, slithering motion. She knew the bird could sense her pleasure, as she could feel its own... not arousal, but at least a certain hungry interest, mounting. Its feathers were soft and warm against her thighs as it teased her, working her up gradually until she was moaning and twisting against the sheets. One slim tentacle curled into her cunt, wriggling wormlike within her in a way that drove her wild. Finally, flapping its wings for balance, Hali lowered its beak to her clit, grasping it gently between its mandibles and slowly pinching until it drew a drop of blood with its sharp tip. Its pointed tongue darted out to lap it up, and Phéria cried aloud as her carrion-bird tasted her meat.

Afterwards, Hali fluttered back to the windowsill, as if nothing had happened. "That cat's still there, and I'm hungry," it said, tapping on the glass. "Let me out." Phéria obliged, giving her companion an affectionate scratch before it soared away.


End file.
